A Dance in Cherry Blossoms
by ShadowingPassion9532
Summary: Why do you keep bringing me here?" Oneshot with XQ/ZY.


**Hey this is my first fanfic and I love this pairing so I thought I'd write about them.**

**A Dance in Cherry Blossoms**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xiao Qiao inhaled the sweet scent of the flowers. She looked around her. The trees and the flowers swayed like strings ready to unthread from the fertile ground. The lush grass looked like pools of green ready for you to jump in at a moments notice. She looked to the sky. She knew exactly where she was going, for she had been here too many times. She didn't know why she kept coming to this spot, maybe it was the way _IT_ made her feel. She couldn't tell what that _IT _was, but she could spend her whole life finding it out.

She came to her favorite place: the big cherry blossom tree. It's thin, but long, branches looked like hair. The trunk looked like a body that would come to life at any minute. She stood under the tree and looked up. The cherry blossoms gave off a rare aroma that soothed her entire body when she inhaled it.

"Why do you keep calling me back here?" she asked the tree, and then felt foolish. As if it would talk back to her!

The wind began to blow and the loose cherry blossoms went everywhere. She smiled and held her hands up as they fell. She couldn't stop smiling. She thought about what to do and then got a beautiful idea. She got into a dancing position and started on a rhythm the she was taught when she was young. The wind blew again and the blossoms fell around her.

In the distance, Zhou Yu was riding on his horse. He was supposed to be patrolling the area, but something caught his eye. He looked to his left and saw the most beautiful thing. He got off his horse and went to her. He stood behind a tree and watched her while she danced. It was his girlfriend, or as he liked to call her, his Blossom. She would walk into the castle covered with cherry blossoms and the nickname fit her good.

He watched her as she danced. As the wind blew, the blossoms would surround her and she would smile. Something that took his breath away, and made his knees weak every time she did it. He thought about it and noticed that they and been together for at least a good year and they never lost that sparkle between them.

He stepped into the sunlight and leaned on the tree. She soon noticed him, stopped, then smiled and waved.

"Hi, Blossom." He said as he walked towards her.

She giggled, "Hiya Stranger." She said one hand behind her back and the other on her mouth.

He took her hands, "You dance beautifully." He said smiling

"Not as good as Da." She said looking down.

He pulled her face up and looked into her eyes, "You dance with your heart. That's not how she does it. I am luckier than Ce to have someone like you who says things with your whole heart. No one could be as lucky as me." He said kissing her forehead.

She was so overjoyed with his words. Everything he says to her makes her want to fly. "But I am not as beautiful as Da."

"You are right," he said causing her to cock her head. "You are more beautiful." he said pulling her close. She felt her cheeks turn red and she smiled at him. He never failed to make her feel special. He leaned down and kissed her. This always sent an electric jolt through her entire body. Her heart rate seemed to speed up to one million miles per second. She felt his hand go to the back of her hand and she felt the hairs off of the back of her neck stand up. They pulled away and held each other in a hug. She shut her eyes and listened to his gentle heartbeat.

"Xiao," he said pulling her to where he could look into her face.

"What?" she asked him.

"Well, you know we've been together for awhile." He said making her curious. "Please listen to me, I need to say this." He said. She nodded. "Xiao, you are the best thing to ever happen to me. You occupy my thoughts every second. And when I have to go somewhere, it breaks my heart to leave you. You give me the feeling that I could hold off thousands of people if I had to. I love you with all my heart! No, not just my heart, but my entire being! And it is with that love that I do this."

He got down on one knee and took her hand, "Lady Qiao, daughter of Qiao Xuan, will you marry me and make me the happiest man on earth?"

A tear ran down her cheek. Xiao was so shocked, but she knew her answer. "Yes, Yes I will!" She said. Zhou Yu smiled and hugged her. He then picked her up and spun her around, followed by a kiss. He hugged her again and the wind began to blow. She noticed two blossoms that were together, and she thought of her and Zhou Yu. They would be cherry blossoms blowing with the wind. They would go to new trees and climb up new branches… together.

She thought of the day, how it began with a dance in cherry blossoms, and ended with an engagement. He pulled her into a kiss and she knew that everything would workout like this moment: Perfect.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'd love to get reviews. So, what's your opinion? I'd love to hear, and if you want to talk to me, just message me!** **If you want me to write me about another pairing, message me about that too! Anyway, review please!**


End file.
